


Mirror Image/egamI rorriM

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Evan’s lip began to tremble. Miss McCulloch would have set him by the fireside and wrapped a blanket around him. But now that seemed like a lifetime ago to the eight year old. His heart ached with longing.Miss McCulloch told him if he dreamed hard enough, then things come true. But Evan stopped dreaming when that older boy tried to touch him. He did, however, end up sending that boy to a place where he could not dream anymore. He did not expect to stumble back and fall through a mirror when he saw the blood start to creep on the floorboards. He fell through, and he swore he was falling through the air with how many things were passing by his eyes at once. He shut his eyes for a few seconds and cried out for everything to stop. The next thing he knew, he was in an alleyway, sitting down next to a mirror.





	

The rain had been falling for days. The trash of the city streets was starting to float up to his ankles. If it did not stop raining, even the rats would find new homes for themselves.

Little Evan would certainly die if he did not find a dry box to stay in very soon. This city was so very, very cold. Evan’s lip began to tremble. Miss McCulloch would have set him by the fireside and wrapped a blanket around him. But now that seemed like a lifetime ago to the eight year old. His heart ached with longing.

Miss McCulloch told him if he dreamed hard enough, then things come true. But Evan stopped dreaming when that older boy tried to touch him. He did, however, end up sending that boy to a place where he could not dream anymore. He did not expect to stumble back and fall through a mirror when he saw the blood start to creep on the floorboards. He fell through, and he swore he was falling through the air with how many things were passing by his eyes at once. He shut his eyes for a few seconds and cried out for everything to stop. The next thing he knew, he was in an alleyway, sitting down next to a mirror.

Evan coughed and wiped away a trail of snot from his nose with his sleeve. He felt even colder than before, and his stomach seemed even emptier. He just wanted to go home.

He tripped over his untied shoelaces once again and picked himself up. His coarse, knitted sweater was heavy and rough, and it didn't keep the cold out. More water ran down his neck and continued to soak his sweater and trousers. All his clothes were rough, soaking, dirty and worn.

Evan wanted to cry. He wanted to dream, too. He wanted to dream of breads, meats and sweets that Miss McCulloch had read to him about in those fairy tale stories.

Instead, he knew that he would have to pick something edible out from the garbage again. But it seemed like the trash in this city was just trash. There wasn't even a scrap for filthy rats or starving dogs.

Shading his eyes with a hand, he tried to look out beyond the thickness of the rainfall. The light of day was fading, and it would soon be dark. He wouldn't be able to see anything at that point. He had to find a box or something to stay in before nightfall.

He rubbed at his grumbling belly. A place to stay and something to eat would be perfect. As long as he didn't have to sleep in the mud of the streets on an empty stomach again. He knew he'd surely wouldn't make it till morning if he had to do that again.

His wide eyes strained as his gaze wandered among the grey shades of the buildings. Then he came closer to a darker shadow, barely noticeable in the distance. Evan's heart skipped a beat, and he picked up his weak pace. His hope was slowly returning to him. He hurried as fast as he could, his short, tired legs giving it their all.

The rain began to fall even harder than before he reached the seemingly abandoned warehouse. It must have been abandoned because of all the broken windows along the side of it, Evan thought. Either way, he wouldn't have someone angrily toss him out of their building.

Evan almost thought Miss McCulloch was right about dreams again. He shut his eyes for a moment, silently wishing there was a roaring fire and warm food inside the building. He managed to enter the warehouse through a child-sized hold in the wall. He walked lightly through the dark building, unable to see a foot in front of him. Eventually, he bumped into a table, and he felt his way around it and found a couch.

In a heartbeat, he sprang up onto the couch and buried his face into the soft material, happily sobbing into it. He was too tired to even think about what he would do next. All he wanted to do was sleep. All he wanted to do was dream. Dream up one of the fairy-tales that Miss McCulloch would tell him before he fell asleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Evan found his dreams contained a warming fire. The scents of smoke, heat, and a gentle flute filled his head and warmed him. But a furious thundering noise startled him awake. and he looked around.

He had been wrong. That had not been a dream. The smoke, heat, and flute were really there. He had stumbled into a warehouse that was occupied by other people.

The thundering crack exploded in his ears, and Evan fell off the couch trying to run from it. He couldn't see anything and was running blind. He had to run before someone bigger and tougher tried to grab him again! Unfortunately for him, he tripped on one of his untied shoelaces again, and he fell face-first into the carpet on the ground. A huge hand grabbed his shoulder. It was over for him!

Fear coursed through him; it rose to his throat, dry as a desert, and up to his bruised face. Evan started to cry, weeping without tears, sobbing in complete and total terror.

"What the hell is a kid doing here?" A bald man asked. Evan continued to weep. It was a heart-rendering sound that pierced the heart and soul. It held all the grief and sorrow in the world.

"Mark, let the kid go." A man dressed in blue stepped towards them. "The kid's terrorized enough." The hand left his shoulder, and the man backed away.

Evan calmed down, even if it was just a little bit. He sniffled and looked up. He was surrounded by a group of men. They towered over him and looked down at him with confusion.

"How da bloody 'ell did the little ankle-bitter get in 'ere?"

"Must've crawled through one of your rats holes, Hart." The man in stripes seemed to laugh at the other wearing a green cap on his head.

The redhead scoffed, "Or he got through that hole in the wall that you made by juggling your chicken bombs last week."

"Told you that some stray would come crawling through that hole, James." The man known as Mark told the striped man.

"I- It was so cold oot there." Evan cried, softly. "Please, doona throw me back oot in da rain." He was desperate at this point. He didn't want to be thrown back into that hell of cold and rain.

"Calm down, kid." Another man approached him and kneeled down in front of him. Evan sniffled and moved away from him, fearing the worst. "We're not going to hurt you." He said, giving Evan his needed space. "We're just going to ask you some questions. Can you answer them?"

Evan nodded, wanting to say as little as possible. He glance anxiously around at the other men in the room.

The man in blue picked up on that. He cleared his throat and said, "Sam and I'll talk to the kid. The rest of you, get out." The others didn't say much, but they cleared out soon after the man in blue told them to leave.

"You cold?" Evan turned his head to the man in front of him.

Evan nodded again. His fear merged with his freezing body. He started to shiver again.

"Where did you come from? I've never heard that kind of accent around here before."

"I- Isn't this S- Scotland?" Evan's voice broke, and he was trembling. Where on Earth was he?!

"Lenny," The man looked up at his companion. "I think we have problem."

Evan took a long time to grasp what the man meant, and then it sank in. He was in a completely different place! He was nowhere near home! Evan's face scrunched up, and he once again began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come...


End file.
